


Catching Up

by orphan_account



Series: BMBLB Week 2018 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BumblebyWeek, F/F, Fluff, bmblbweek, man i need to get better at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Battle of Haven has been won and the dust has begun to settle. There's just a bit of time left before they have to make their next moveDay 6 -- RealizationDay 7 -- First Kiss





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man are these two just a bit late. Well mostly. Still technically Day 7 on my end. I'd no intention on just abandoning this but real life always takes precedence, and the past few days were not really conductive to actually getting fics out.
> 
> I do plan on revisiting the two missed days once I get a chance, as I really liked the two fincs I had planned. Maybe not actually during the week, but they'll definitely go up at one point or another.

How long had it been since they really just had a chance to sit down like this? Just the four of them, once more together as Team RWBY. No, not even as a team. As friends. No White Fang to bother them. No oppressive family trying to dictate their every waking moment. Nothing. Just Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. 

Of course, it would not be wholly correct to say that this was a perfect time for such a reunion. The dust was still settling from the encounters that threatened to level Haven Academy, and there were plenty of mixed feelings that had yet to be properly filed away, from the joy of being reunited to confronting the hurt of abandonment. But they were team, and more than that they were friends, so they would work these things out together.

Though having been only a few days since confronting one of their greatest threats yet, some of these conflicting feelings were lucky enough to have been dealt with, but they were a far cry away from being truly able to understand one another again. For now, they could consider themselves lucky that they were at a point where they could still consider each other friends, and once more be comfortable around one another, as though they had never left Beacon.

This was just one more hurdle to cross, and one they would cross with each other. Not only for their own sake, but for those who helped them along the way, and those who no longer could.

Conversation shifted with the mood. What started as simple catching up and discussion on what each of them had been up to in the time up until their reunion soon progressed to praising Weiss's escape from her father as well as Yang's renewed vigor. For a brief period they both praised and shamed Ruby, admiring her initiative but making sure she understood just how dangerous of a risk she had taken.

At the end of it all, they had devolved back into playful and friendly banter, as though it was another night at the Academy, trying to figure out what movie to watch. in no small part due to the fact that that is exactly what was happening. Ruby was making a good case for an action movie while Weiss wasn't having any of it.

Both Blake and Yang had somewhat detached themselves from the conversation, as this was one argument that both of them recognized would be an effort in futility, and instead preferred to talk a bit more among themselves. There was an almost tangible tension between them, but both were making a clear and concise effort to move past it.

"It's great to have the team back together," Yang said, a faint but heartfelt grin visible across her face as she turned from the bickering duo and back to her partner. "I'd almost forgotten the thrill of bad movie night."

Blake moved to reply, but Ruby decided to interject from halfway across the room. "You are both just jealous of my _superior_ taste in movies!" She pouted slightly, though whether in jest or legitimately had yet to be seen.

Blake couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She had to agree with her partner. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they didn't have to worry about the literal weight of the world on their shoulders. "Mhmm," she agreed, nonverbally, "Though at least it doesn't seem like you brought your love of puns with you." 

Her tone was obviously playful, and it was returned in kind by Yang, in the form of a mock-offense. "Hey, that isn't fair! Somebody should really Blake me up from this nightmare! How could you hate my best quality?" She wore s stupid grin following her pun, one which earned an eye roll from her faunus partner and a groan coming from the other side of the room.

"Oh, I don't know about that. If those are your best quality then what's this supposed to be?" she asked, gesturing to the general area that was Yang's face. A face that had grown just a touch redder with Blake's last remark.

"Uh..." Yang said, a bit uncertain of how to proceed. She was still visibly flustered, a fact which caused no small amount of amusement for her partner. "What... what was that, Blake?"

"Oh?" came the only reply, "So you like to flirt but you don't know how to receive it. That's good to know."

The bickering died down just a bit, and both Ruby and Weiss tried(and failed) to make it look like they weren't watching their teammates. Blake was clearly aware of them, though made no motion to disrupt them, as it made the whole situation that much more entertaining. Yang seemed unaware, as she was focused exclusively on Blake at the moment.

"Flirt? W-What are you talking about?" 

That actually caught Blake by surprise, at least a bit. Not in such a way that rendered her almost speechless, like her partner, but served to draw a bit more confusion from her. Her reply wasn't as confused though, and instead was just a bit accusatory in tone.

"Flirting? Like you've been doing with me since you met me?"

"I... I don't..."

Blake deadpanned, partly out of a minor creeping irritation and more because she was genuinely unsure if Yang was being serious here. "'I'll save you a dance?'" she said, paraphrasing Yang's own comment some time prior.

"You love it when she's feisty!" came an addition, once more from the other side of the room. Ruby and Weiss seemed to have already given up on the notion of being subtle about their eavesdropping, and already found it to be an appropriate time to drop their existing plans and make their way to the rest of their team, all but cornering Yang from her spot on the couch.

Yang was clearly not prepared for her approach, or what was to come next. 

What followed was a rapid-fire barrage of example after example of times at Beacon when Yang flirted with, winked at, or spent extra time with Blake. Blake herself did not join in much during this time, though she had more than a few examples that even the other girls weren't aware of.

Needless to say, Yang only grew redder and redder as the minutes passed, the blush spreading long past her cheeks and eventually coloring her ears as well. Of course, the teasing did begin to die down, as even Weiss's intelligence wasn't enough to recall every last bit of incriminating evidence in the case against one Yang Xiao Long.

Of course, the knowledge that her friends had been keeping such a close eye on their relationship was cause for Blake to begin blushing as well, though she was clearly significantly more composed than her blonde friend ever would be, possibly ever again.

She couldn't help but chuckle, at least a bit, as Yang's embarrassment finally reached the point that she felt the need to cover her face, with her hands. Eventually Yang had to turn away from the others, allowing their small giggles to face her back instead of her face.

Through her hands, and significantly muffled because of it, came Yang's first actual response outside of the occasional attempt at an interjection during her interrogation. "You guys are mean! I didn't even realize I had a crush on her before now!"

She groaned into her hands, both trying to process everything and drown out the amused laughs of her supposed friends.


	2. First Kiss

Despite all the chaos that had engulfed the fair city of Haven just a few days prior, life flowed through her as though nothing had ever happened. Shops still ran, children still played, and people still found time to enjoy themselves. Perhaps it was a necessity. Of course, it was completely understandable that the city wouldn't just stop functioning overnight, it had a large population that depended on it's continual functioning. 

And, of course, it would not be correct to say that things were perfect. There was a very palpable tension blanketing the city, though few would care to actually acknowledge it. People were always looking over their shoulders, hoping that they weren't being pursued. Anyone capable held some flavor of weapon, from the humble concealed knife t he long-antiquated Hunter special. And, of course, given the involvement of the White Fang, attitudes towards Faunus had once again reached a low, and though no actions were being taken against them, much of the human population were acting with a notable level of disdain towards their fellow citizens, even those who fought against the Fang in the final battle.

So, while perhaps this wasn't the most appropriate time or place for a date, it was the only one available to them, and admittedly one they were more than happy to experience. Not because of the place or the culture, but because of the company, namely one another. The prior night's revelations left the two of them with more unanswered feelings then they had started with, and this was something that both of them wanted to do. They wanted to spend the last of their peaceful days with one another, on a date. 

A date. This was a real, actual date. The situation hadn't completely set in, for either of them. Of course, that wasn't something that was actually going to stop them, and with a thinly veiled excuse to their teammates, the two of them left, to enjoy no one's company but eachother. 

Naturally, their team had other plans.

Just on the precipice, some distance away from the budding relationship sat two figures, one in red and one in white, neither of whom could attempt anything but a defining color scheme even though they were intended to be incognito. 

From their vantage point they kept a close eye on their teammates, determined to violate their privacy by sitting in on every aspect of this would-be date if it killed them. Of course, if asked, neither of them would consider this as anything of the sort. This was simply ensuring the safety of their teammates. That was their story and they were sticking to it. Of course, they might follow up with other questions, like "Who are you?" and "How did you know what we were doing?", but that, of course, is neither here nor there.

First on their agenda was a casual walk through the town. Blake in Yang were involved in a very lively conversation, none of which could be heard by either Ruby or Weiss, much to the former's frustration.

"Ugh. How are we supposed to eavesdrop on their date if we can't even hear them?" she asked, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Quiet! Do you want them to hear us?" Weiss returned, much quieter. She took a careful glance over at their quarries, who thankfully seemed unaware of them. "We're not here to eavesdrop. We're here to make sure things go smoothly."

"Why though? Can't they handle that on their own? Besides, it's not like there's much to do." Her voice was still a bit louder than it should have been, much to Weiss's frustration, but it was at a much more manageable level. She pointed at them, in emphasis "Look!"

In the brief time they had looked away from the date in progress, Yang had somehow managed to knock someone out, whose friends were trying to drag him to safety. They still couldn't hear what she was saying, though her angry expression and protective stance towards Blake lead Weiss to believe the situation had something to do with the now-unconscious man having made at least some kind of rude comment towards Blake because of the fact that she was a Faunus. This was merely speculation, of course, but it's not like Yang would want to do anything to jeopardize this date now that it was actually happening.

The two of them moved on, Ruby and Weiss in hot pursuit.

The date that followed seemed to be somewhat standard fair, at least according to Ruby from her comics. Of course, Weiss wasn't going to take the time to explain that such things shouldn't be taken as accurate representations of a blooming relationship: They were designed for a sort of fantasy appeal, and romanticized and simplified things down to an impossible level. Of course, given their circumstances, Blake and Yang might as well be following a similar path, as the whole scenario seemed just a little too good to be true.

But no, she wasn't going to take the time to explain that. She wasn't going to take a risk and blow their cover, unlike her partner. Besides, hoping for a little fantasy appeal wasn't exactly a bad thing. What little kid didn't long for a fantasy romance at some point in their life, after all.

They followed Blake and Yang diligently. Weiss almost looked like she wanted to take notes. Ruby was only growing more disinterested as the day progressed.

From their time in the park all Weiss was able to divine was that Yang was no less flustered than she was the night before. She didn't seem to be as confused as she had been just a bit prior, of course, but if nothing else she definitely seemed happy. Blake had always been better at keeping her emotions in control, but there was no denying that she was enjoying herself as well. She might have been able to learn a bit more, but had to stop Ruby from running off to get ice cream in full view of the date.

As things began to gradually wind down, Weiss had been growing more and more frustrated with the whole thing. Ruby as being uncooperative(she was almost regretting roping her into this) and nothing of any merit had happened on the date. They were definitely enjoying one another's company, but that was any day with them. Nothing was happening to show that this was anything other than a friendly outing to them.

Blake pulled Yang aside, and pulled the two of them into a small bookstore off the main path. Weiss grit her teeth, because it meant that she couldn't follow them. Just from the window she could see them both examining a book, a romance novel if it she had to guess, considering that Blake was the one holding it. Yang clearly wasn't as interested in the genre as her partner, but was making an effort to stay invested in her hobbies.

"Uncle Qrow!" 

There it was, Weiss thought, the thing that would blow their cover. 

At some point in her carefuly observations, she had failed to notice the drunkard join them. He crouched down behind the two of them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. 

"Isn't it a bit late to be snooping around?" he said, unaware as to their true goals. "What're you two doing out here anyway?"

"Weiss wanted us to follow Blake and Yang!" Ruby cheerfully explained, almost jumping in place. "They're finally on a date and Weiss wanted to eavesdrop!"

"Ruby!" Weiss protested.

"Oh, is that so?" Qrow asked, somewhat intrigued. He glanced up, just in time to see the duo emerge from the bookstore. The two of them still seemed ignorant to the machinations of the duo-turned-trio. "And why's that, Princess?"

"I don't know!" Weiss protested further. "They don't seem to actually be doing anything! For all it's worth they might as well be having another day at Beacon. Just... The same as always."

"Hmmm," Qrow mumbled, running a hand over his unshaven face. "I think I get it."

He stood once more, and cupped his hands to his face. 

"Hey Firecracker!" he called out, definitely loud enough for her to hear. "Just kiss her already! Your team is getting impatient!"

With their attention grabbed, Blake and Yang turned, finally noticing Ruby and Weiss. Though she recognized Qrow's voice, Yang didn't see him anywhere, a testament to his vanishing ability. Weiss was obviously stunned at the old man's sudden declaration, an Ruby offered only a sheepish wave to the duo before grabbing Weiss's hand and running off.

"Were they... following us?" Blake asked, admittedly a bit confused.

"They're going to wish they weren't," Yang replied, clenching a fist as her eyes grew just a shade redder. She took a step forward to pursue, though was stopped by Blake's hand on her arm. Not a restraining action, but certainly a calming one.

Yang turned, about to ask what Blake was doing, but was met with something else. Wordlessly, Blake raised herself up on her toes, using the extra few inches to place a short but sweet kiss on the corner of Yang's lips. And once again wordlessly, she lowered herself, offering only a smile, at least first.

"Well they were right. That was a bit overdue, wasn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> As before, commentary and/or criticism are very much appreciated.
> 
> That last bit was actually inspired by a Miraculous Ladybug comic I read some time ago, one which I'm afraid I can't seem to find now, unfortunately.


End file.
